


Stretch Out and Wait

by lovetxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetxt/pseuds/lovetxt
Summary: "Jaebum always pretended not to notice, but he does. Jinyoung always grows quiet when they begin to approach his house, his knuckles glowing white and hands pink as he grips at the car door handle, hard. Everytime, makes sure to take his time kissing Jaebum goodbye."





	Stretch Out and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> (btw its 5am nd im too lazy to proof read so excuse any mistakes ty)
> 
> hello!!! i was inspired to write a kind of angsty but soft fic while listening to the smiths in class rgjrjth isn't that pretentious™ 
> 
> it kind of went downhill from the beginning...its kinda obvious that i lost it in the middle because i always go back to things months later but i hope its enjoyable nevertheless! leave ur criticisms nd opinions if u like! ty :-)
> 
> also p.s capital? letters? for the first time in my works..it somehow makes my writing seem worse LOL

Jaebum always pretended not to notice, but he does. Jinyoung always grows quiet when they begin to approach his house, his knuckles glowing white and hands pink as he grips at the car door handle, hard. Everytime, makes sure to take his time kissing Jaebum goodbye, lapping his own tongue over Jaebum's slowly and gently, sighing when he finally leans away. It's Jinyoung saying, "I love you", without words being exchanged. These kisses always leave Jaebum breathless with a lump in his throat, although he can't explain why. Maybe if Jinyong kissed Jaebum long and hard enough, his own emotions will seep through into Jaebum. He always ends up swallowing his guilt like a needle slipping down his throat when he watches Jinyoung's gaze lower, his smile fading. There's only so much he can do, only so much love he can give Jinyoung.

"I'll pick you up after school tomorrow, 'kay?" Jaebum says, watching Jinyoung exit his car and struggling to shove his heavy bag back on his shoulder. Somewhere in the back of Jaebum's mind, he thinks that it’s almost metaphorical that he struggles with his satchel, the same way he struggles with emotional baggage waiting for him behind his door, but he shakes it off, he's never been good with words anyway. "We can go get something to eat."

"Okay. Thanks hyung." Jinyoung says, forcing a small smile, "See you tomorrow."

Jaebum watches him before he drives off, his small figure going off into his doorway. He sighs and stares, then with a turn of the key, he drives away.

✔

He said he would, so he does.

Jaebum waits at the gates of the school for Jinyoung, he finds him easily, walking next to Mark with his bright red hair. A small smile tugs at the edge of his lips at the sight of Jinyoung. He's laughing and hitting Mark's arm and Jaebum smile grows wider without him realising. He remembers when Mark was someone he was jealous of, often seeing him and Jinyoung walking together. There were a lot of fights, a lot of Jaebum being hot-headed and Jinyoung being stubborn. Now he's content with knowing someone else makes Jinyoung happy when he can't. Sometimes insecurity will still claw at him, or maybe not claw; it's more of an incessant and annoying itch. Difficult to ignore at first, but you get used to it after a while.

The day dream is torn away from Jaebum by the opening of the car door,

"Hi hyung!" Jinyoung throws himself in, and almost lands on Jaebum's lap with a big smile on his face.

"Good day at school?" Jaebum asks, hand on Jinyoung's thigh already. It's an automatic reflex.

"Yeah, I guess," He says, kissing Jaebum's cheek and getting comfortable in the car chair, "but I hate when you ask that, makes me sound like a child and you're my dad."

"I could be." Jaebum answers, wiggling his eyebrows. He's looking ahead to concentrate on driving but doesn't miss the splutter Jinyoung comes out with. He smirks.

"Shut up, you're one year older."

Jaebum ignores him, laughing at his flushed face and pout, "Where do you wanna eat then?"

"Actually hyung, I think I'm just gonna go straight home, I'm super tired." He mumbles this out quickly, as though Jaebum would be mad at him. Jaebum frowns.

"Sorry. I know you wanted to go eat but I-"

"Jinyoung, don't be stupid. It's fine. Really." Jaebum says, squeezing his thigh as a way to prove his point more, "is your mum home?"

Jinyoung tenses slightly and relaxes again immediately.

"She's working right now actually," He grins slightly and puts his hand on top of Jaebum's, "I'd invite you but I'm not sure when she'll get home, and I don't want her to be angry at me."

Jaebum rubs Jinyoung's hand with his thumb, "It's fine, just get some rest, okay? We can meet up tomorrow."

The tense atmosphere leaves with Jinyoung's loud sound of glee, "I'm so happy it's friday."

Jaebum chuckles at him, concentrating on the road again. From the corner of his eye, he see's Jinyoung fiddling around with the radio, "Ugh, hyung, where's the fun tunes for a friday evening, huh?" Jaebum snorts at Jinyoung saying 'fun tunes'.

"I don't wanna listen to The Smiths on a Friday!" He complains, pouting and shoving the CD in anyway.

Jaebum doesn't say anything, knowing Jinyoung will be singing along soon anyways. He does, and then they're both singing along, Jaebum imitating Morrissey's voice and making Jinyoung laugh. He wishes it could always be like this, just the both of them in his car singing and laughing. He notices Jinyoung's shirt buttons are undone with his tie swinging low and he smiles. It was an indication of Jinyoung's mood, Jaebum noticed. If he had an easy day his top button was always undone, tie loosened before he even climbs into his car. On a bad day, there's not even a crease in his shirt as though he didn't have the energy to even move a muscle the whole day. Jaebum wonders if Jinyoung is aware of these habits, and if that he knew that Jaebum was aware too.

They reach the front of Jinyoung's house and Jaebum notices Jinyoung's shoulders visibly sag, but he turns to Jaebum with a bright smile anyway. It leaves Jaebum slightly dazed, he'll never be able to get used to Jinyoung's smile, and before he can gather himself he's being grabbed by his t-shirt into a kiss. Jinyoung smiles into the kiss when he feels Jaebum smile, and his hand releases Jaebum's t-shirt to teasingly crawl up to his neck where he keeps a firm grip there, his thumb rubbing at the edge of Jaebum's jaw. Jaebum reaches blindly for Jinyoung, one hand on his hip and other weakly on his shoulder. Jinyoung always managed to throw Jaebum into a subtle submissiveness when he kisses, his tongue working him open in more than one way. Jaebum breath hitches when Jinyoung nibbles on his bottom lip and pulls it, smirking and pulling away. Jaebum takes a deep breath, hand still resting on his hip.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, hyung. Thank you for dropping me off." He says teasingly, and Jaebum just pouts. What a role reversal , he thinks.

As usual, he watches Jinyoung walk in, the lingering memory of his soft lips on his.

✔

It isn't necessarily late, it’s 8pm, but Jaebum is still startled awake from his nap, his ringtone muffled from under his pillow. He groans, blinking repeatedly to adjust his eyes to the screen. His heart jumps slightly at the, 'jinyoungie' on his screen, and he answers as quick as his sleep-dazed form lets him. Its silent except from some sniffling so Jaebum speaks up,

"Hello? Jinyoungie?"

"Jaebumie hyung, my mum-"

Jaebum feels his chest constrict at the tone of Jinyoung's voice, helpless and lost.

"Jinyoung. Breathe. What happened?"

Jinyoung sucks in a breath, "I. Just. She won’t leave me alone. I'm sorry for calling I-"

"Jinyoung." Jaebum says sternly, voice firm, "Can I come get you, yeah? We can go somewhere. Get yourself ready, okay?" Jinyoung's breath hitches and he lets out a shaky breath, and Jaebum doesn't need to see him to know he's nodding.

"Okay hyung, thank you. Really." Jinyoung says, his tone gentle. Jaebum hangs up, running a hand through his hair. He walks circles around his room for a while before throwing clothes on and going to his car. He grips the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles going white as though that would make him get there faster, and he thinks of Jinyoung.

It breaks his heart to hear Jinyoung upset like that. To have no control of it. He wishes he could hold his hand for eternity and wrap the rest of him up in bubble wrap. He doesn't understand it, can't empathise and it ruins him. He would go through what Jinyoung goes through just to understand. Jinyoung never speaks about it, only here and there, and he's comforted him more than once while he let out sobs on the phone. He has a horrible, growing hatred for Jinyoung's mother and he sometimes feels guilty for it but more often than not- it's justified. He only knows snippets, only met her once in passing and she was quiet, not what he would expect from what Jinyoung told him. She was nasty, sometimes Jinyoung would repeat the things she said to him to Jaebum, and Jaebum's heart ached for his Jinyoungie. It looked and felt foreign, to hear the venomous words come out of Jinyoung's mouth. Jaebum wishes he could replace the love that Jinyoung deserved from people who were supposed to love him. If he could split himself into two and be both people, he would. The constant belittling, the screaming, it took a toll on him.

It wasn't obvious. Of course, Jaebum noticed though. The barely there flinches when someone raised their voice, or got slightly mad. Jinyoung was so quick to please people, to make sure he was doing the right thing. Quick to correct himself, stumbling over his words and stuttering frequently. Jaebum closes his eyes in anger, his nostrils flaring, stepping on the gas.

✔

Jinyoung is waiting at his front door when Jaebum pulls up. He has his arms folded, looking tiny in a hoodie and jeans, and Jaebum's heart folds in on itself. He walks over, and

Jinyoung melts into his arms instantly, letting out a breath as though he had been holding it since Jaebum hung up the phone. Jaebum holds him tight, his head nuzzling into Jinyoung's hair and he whispers, "Oh, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung hiccups and removes himself from Jaebum's embrace and Jaebum takes it upon himself to hold Jinyoung's both cheeks in his hands, squishing them and pecking his lips, "What happened? Did you tell your mum where you're going?"

Jinyoung shakes his head, "I just told her I was going out with a friend but she didn't answer. She was drinking, again." Jinyoung almost whispers the end of his sentence, moving to get in the car and Jaebum follows suit. He doesn't expand, but Jaebum understands. He takes his hand once in the car, and Jinyoung closes his eyes at the sensation, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Jaebum." Jinyoung mumbled, voice so deep and throaty. If it was under different circumstances, Jaebum may have shivered, took pleasure in how husky he sounded but the reasoning behind it just makes him feel sad. He can't help the guilt that rises up his throat like lava, making him feel choked up. He didn't cry often but seeing Jinyoung sitting so vulnerably made him swallow down several lumps like piece of hot coal. "Get me drunk."

"Huh?" Jaebum exclaimed, unable to hold back his shock. That's not what he was expecting. "Jinyoung, that probably isn't a good idea.."

Jinyoung smiles weakly at Jaebum's surprised face, "I don't know. Right now, that's what I feel like doing, you know? Honestly, I'm not sure what to do with myself. I feel lost."

"It won't always be like this, Jinyoungie. You know that, right?" Jaebum said, looking down and playing with Jinyoung's fingers. Jinyoung doesn't say anything, he just glances at his own fingers and sighs.

"Don’t leave me. That's. All I ask for." Jinyoung sniffed and looked away shyly and Jaebum looked up, staring at him for a few seconds with sheer adoration. He felt his own face soften with love, and he squeezed Jinyoung's fingers before kissing them then letting them go.

"Never." He answered. "Now, let's go somewhere fun, hm?"

✔

With no planned destination, Jaebum drove around aimlessly for a while just playing music and listening to Jinyoung hum along. They're content like this, Jinyoung feeling immediately stress-free and calm. Their presence together didn't need any words, simply being close was enough for them and it was moments like this that Jinyoung valued the most. He loved watching Jaebum drive, he was always so concentrated and handsome. So, so handsome. Jinyoung smiled softly at the realisation of how lucky he was, placing his hand above Jaebum's gently on the gearstick.

Jaebum grinned, linking his finger with Jinyoung's, "What shall we do then?"

Jinyoung shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You could buy some wine."

Jaebum slapped Jinyoung's hand at the mention of alcohol, chuckling,

"When did my Jinyoungie become such a bad boy?" He exclaimed, looking out of the car window dramatically.

Jinyoung just grinned brightly, not responding as Jaebum reversed to make a turn. He knew Jaebum was soft for him, already on his way to the convenience store to buy him some.

It didn't take Jaebum long, popping in and out with a bag in his hand. Jinyoung watched him from the window, fully equipped with two bottles of the cheapest wine and an array of snacks all shoved in the bag. Jaebum grins, skipping out of the shop theatrically and waves the bag around. Jinyoung giggles uncontrollably, his hand shaking while he attempts to cover the laugh adorning his face.

It doesn’t last long, as his snorts turn into a big gasp as Jaebum loses his footing, one foot tripping over the other and a giant thud emitting from the car as his body slams into it.

Jinyoung exits the car straight away to analyse the mess and he comes face to face with Jaebum's stupid, dopey grin with his beanie discarded halfway along the pavement.

Jinyoung jogs to retrieve it and shoves it into Jaebum's spare hand, slapping his shoulder, "Idiot! You could have dropped the wine!" He scolds.

Jaebum yelps, avoiding Jinyoung and running around to the other side and yelling, "Yeah okay, thanks for caring about my safety!"

They both clamber into the car, getting comfortable before sitting in silence for a few seconds. Then, what just happened dawns on them both simultaneously and they burst into a fit of laughter while Jaebum drives away, ready to begin their night together.

✔

A bottle and a half of wine later, Jinyoung is well and truly tipsy. His cheeks are flushed, lips stained red from the wine. Jaebum isn't as affected, his lids slightly heavier and vision fuzzy but he was handling the wine a lot better than Jinyoung overall, who was currently holding the bottle by it's neck, sloshing the liquid everywhere as he danced (wiggled a little in his chair) to Nirvana. Jaebum had his chair leaned right back, chilling and watching Jinyoung with a grin on his face. They were parked in this desolate little field, safely tucked away on the cobbled path as to not 'disturb the grass' as Jinyoung said, whatever that means. Late night drives often led them to this area, they had come many times before, their own little space away from everything and everyone. Jaebum considers this place symbolic of their relationship, they always came here and no matter for what reason they had to get away from everyone, once they reached here they were at peace. Just the two of them. Jaebum, before meeting Jinyoung, came here sometimes too when stress got too much to him. It was never anything serious, just your usual teenage angst however as soon as Jaebum learned to drive he zoomed off, finding the vast space by accident.

He considered it his own little secret, close friends not even knowing about his little escape route. However, he let Jinyoung in on it, and he couldn't think of a better person to share it with. A better person to escape with, so to say. Jinyoung interrupts Jaebum's thoughtful daydream by choking,

"Man, this tastes like total and utter _shit_!" He exclaims, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Jaebum chuckles, "Yeah, I got that the fifth time you told me."

Jinyoung laughs sheepishly, his nose scrunching like a little kitten. Jaebum's heart jumps slightly in his chest. "Good. I'll say it again, since I said it once, wine is gross, and yet...I can't..stop!?"

He pouts, a crease between his thick eyebrows as though he's confused by his own uncontrollable behavior.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes.." Jaebum states, vibrating in his seat from amusement at Jinyoung's drunken state. He takes a gulp of wine himself, throwing the bottle into his mouth and when he lowers it he's met with Jinyoung significantly closer to his face, a serious look on his face contrasting the playful look beforehand.

"Don’t make fun of me, hyung." He says, placing his finger on Jaebum's lips. Jaebum gulps, a trickle of wine escaping his mouth and dancing down his chin like blood. Jinyoung catches sight of it and ever so gently trails it with his tongue, starting from Jaebum's chin to his lips. A quick swipe along Jaebum's bottom lip and a small peck later, Jinyoung places himself back down into his own chair, hands placed innocently in his lap, his neck turned and gaze inviting and concentrated on Jaebum as if to say, 'your move'.

Jaebum sits back dazed for a moment and charges towards Jinyoung, whos ready, hands automatically on either side of Jaebum's neck as their lips meet clumsily. Their teeth clash and they're both smiling into the kiss but they enjoy it just the same. Jaebum places his hands on Jinyoung's waist for a sense of dominance and lets his tongue caress Jinyoung's before sucking it slightly. Jinyoung's breath hitches and he giggles into Jaebum's mouth, pushing him back and slowly making his way onto Jaebum's lap. It's an awkward angle, and his legs are slightly squashed as Jinyoung makes his way to straddle him but neither of them care, too wrapped up in each other.

  
Two minutes feels like two hours, their hands all over as though they'll never be able to touch each other ever again. Jinyoung presses into Jaebum's chest as hard as he can, both hand's fisted in the front of his hoodie as he makes his way to Jaebum's jaw. Jaebum lets out a pant, catching his breath and losing it all at once as Jinyoung licks a big stripe up his neck and bites it gently. The car feels ten times hotter, the atmosphere completely different and he feels a sense of relief when Jinyoung roughly rips his hoodie off his body and tugged at the collar of his shirt to plant small pecks along his collarbone.

Jinyoung sits up, staring at Jaebum's collarbones for a few seconds with his bottom lip held in between his teeth then meets Jaebum's gaze, smiling shly despite the current situation. Jaebum feels like he's going to throw up, his stomach doing painful somersaults. Who knew you could love someone so much that it hurt. Jaebum smiles back, peeling Jinyoung's small tee off to reveal the small expanse of his bare stomach. Time seems to slow suddenly, in contrast to the rushed making out that was taking place a few seconds before and Jaebum takes Jinyoung's hands in his.

"I love you." He says, truthfully and raw. Jinyoung's eyebrows twitch with emotion although his eyes are still hazy with the effect of the wine.

  
Jinyoung doesn't answer directly, just takes Jaebum's lips in his again and time seems to rush back, both of them feeling dizzy again. Dizzy from the wine, and love. Jaebum groans at the pressure of Jinyoung presses himself into his lap, grinding back and forth ever so slightly. Jaebum grabs Jinyoung's forearms and steadies him in place to join into the rhythm of their hips pressing together, his mouth attaching to Jinyoung's nipple while has hands move to his hips instead. Jinyoung's breath hitches with a small whimper escaping his lips at the sensation and this causes his hips to buck up, forcefully pulling another groan out of Jaebum. They're both too far gone to kiss, bodies moving frantically against each other. There's no noise, the Nirvana CD stopping a long time ago, the only sounds coming from the car are guttural moans and panting, both desperate for something more.

"J-Jaebum, I-", Jinyoung stutters and Jaebum interrupts him in understanding.

"I know, I know baby, come for me." He breathes out into Jinyoung's ear, a hot whisper hugging the side of Jinyoung's face. The pet name triggers something in Jinyoung, his breath getting caught in his throat as his loud moan is muffled into Jaebum's neck. Jaebum is next, panting Jinyoung's name repeatedly until he comes.

It takes a good five minutes for both of them to recollect themselves and catch their breath. The weight of the situation dawns on Jaebum, and he chuckles at himself. He feels fifteen again, rutting against anyone and cumming before he can even get his jeans off. Jinyoung whines and nuzzles into Jaebum's chest, still planted firmly in his lap and very comfortable. Exhaustion finally hits Jinyoung, his lids heavier than ever with his head pounding to a small degree due to the wine. Jaebum rubs his back, leaning forward to grab his hoodie since it's the closest and pulling it over Jinyoung's head. He looks royally fucked with his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and hair sticking out at every angle. Jaebum's toes curl with adoration and he kisses Jinyoung's head.

"Come on, let’s go in the back and sleep a little." He says gently, leading Jinyoung off of him. He quickly glances at the time on the radio and the lights glow '4:00 am' back at him.

Sluggishly making their way to the back of the car, they somehow managed to fit well enough with Jinyoung basically on top of Jaebum. He didn’t mind, though. With their bodies squished together uncomfortable and incredibly sweaty, Jinyoung truly felt content. Perhaps it was the wine, the after effects of them making out or the general feeling of freedom when it's early in the morning , but he truly felt like everything would be okay; that everything would work out just fine.

✔

Except everything isn't fine. Because that's life, and that's how life works.

  
Jinyoung wakes up with the biggest, throbbing headache and multiple numb limbs. He glances down at Jaebum's soft, sleepy face and grins at the sight of his mouth wide open with even breaths coming out. He feels a little guilty for lying on Jaebum all night. Feeling slightly awkward, and with what happened last night dawning on him he doesn't know if he should wake Jaebum up immediately or lay there for an extra hour. He feels pretty uncomfortable having not being able to...clean himself properly last night, so he decides to wake Jaebum up selfishly. He pokes at his nose and shakes him slightly,

  
"Jaebum...Jaebum-hyung, wake up," He whispers and is quickly pulled into Jaebum's embrace, both of his arms going around Jinyoung. Jinyoung grins into Jaebum's shoulder, feeling butterflies flicker at the pit of his stomach.

  
"Let’s get you home, huh?" Jaebum groggily says, wiping drool from the side of his mouth. Jinyoung nods in disappointment, wishing he could stay with Jaebum forever. He feels the weight of his heart as they move to the front seats and for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, he felt tears gather at the side of his eye.

  
He wasn't necessarily sad, or at least he didn't think so. He couldn't explain why he felt this way sometimes, as though he had a big weight on his shoulders that was too heavy to handle. Even if he had no apparent reason to feel down or tired, he still did and the guilt of feeling this way with no valid reason left him feeling worse rather than better. He wishes he could be normal, and appreciate the important people and things he had around him but he always had something gnawing at him from the inside, tearing its way through no matter how happy he feels beforehand. He hates feeling like a burden, like a bratty child that can never be satisfied. He had an amazing time last night, so why did he feel so numb today? From each day to the next, how he would feel was a mystery, and he was growing more and more tired of feeling this way.

  
As they drove home, Jinyoung felt his heart ache and long for the fun teasing that he and Jaebum shared only a day before, and as he glanced at Jaebum driving he felt regret bubble up inside him for being the way he was. He knew that Jaebum understood him more than he understood himself, the silence of the ride home indicated as such. Jaebum knew when Jinyoung was having one of his 'bad days', he supposes you could call it. Although he wishes there was something he could do for Jinyoung, he can only be there for him as much as he can.

  
An instrumental of The Smiths played quietly throughout the journey, almost like a soundtrack for Jinyoung's life. The lyrics playing from the very loved CD resonated with Jinyoung a lot. The CD had played god knows how many times on their countless number of late night drives together but he feels a lump in his throat when he finally appreciates the lyrics for what they were.

 _Driving in your car, I never never want to go home,_  
' _Cause I haven't got one_  
_Anymore_  
_Driving in your car, oh please don't drop me home_ ,  
_Because it's not my home, it's their home_  
_And I'm welcome no more_

Jinyoung felt such a strong lack of belonging no matter where he was, a sense of detachment from anything around him. He didn't know why. Jaebum truly felt like his only sense of 'home', his only sense of belonging and peace.

  
He stared out the window at the blur of cars and trucks going by, a thought coming into his head inspired by the song. He smiled at the thought, realising the idea of it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

  
"Jaebum hyung, imagine a truck crashed right into us on this motorway," Jinyoung spoke out loud in a pondering tone. Jaebum's head turned quick from shock, it was bizarre for Jinyoung to just come out and say something like that.

  
"Dont say stuff like that, Jinyoungie." Jaebum said firmly, putting his hand on Jinyoung's thigh as a way of comfort. Although the conversation wasn't heavy, the underlying meaning of it was and they both didn't want to face it.

  
"Sorry, I won't again. I just, uhm, I guess I'd be okay with it?" Jinyoung says, timid while choosing his words carefully, "Uh, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.."  
Jinyoung sings the lyrics softly, to make the point come across lighter and less serious and Jaebum looks at him with a smile on his face, but he still somehow looked sad to Jinyoung. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he squeezes Jinyoung's thigh softly.

  
"Then let's die from old age, hm? We can grow old together. Imagine me, old and wrinkly." Jaebum says, laughing as he faces the road. Jinyoung laughs with him, feeling melancholy but happy at the same time. He wasn't sure how he could feel both at once, but was thankful he felt anything at all.

  
✔

As they approach Jinyoung's house, a sense of dread fills him. Maybe it's the lack of distraction from his emotions, or the feeling of loneliness, he isn't sure. However, he also know's that he can't be good company to anyone when he feels this way- unresponsive and miserable.

  
Jaebum turns to him, expecting the usual kiss goodbye from Jinyoung, but instead he's stuck in a daydream, staring blankly out the window like he can see past his doorway and through his house to the other side. He pats Jinyoung's thigh and he turns round shyly.

  
"Sorry," He says. Jaebum knows he's not apologising only for being in a day dream. He gives Jinyoung a hug as best he can in the awkward position of the car and kisses him tenderly, on the cheek. Jinyoung feels himself lean into him automatically, nuzzling into Jaebum.

  
"I promise one day it'll be better, Jinyoungie. It'll be me and you, okay? And everything will be just fine." Jaebum reassured, feeling Jinyoung's emotions without anything being shared between them. Jinyoung smiles, feeling slightly lighter. One day it would be better. He doesn't know when, or how. Nor does he know what he'll feel like the next day, never mind in weeks to come, but he can get through it. Then one day, it won’t feel like this anymore, and if it does it's okay because he'll be able to deal with it. He and Jaebum, they'll be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it!
> 
> i definitely wanted bittersweet undertones through out the whole fic with contrasting between the very highs & very lows of life i guess. i hope i conveyed what i was trying to go for the best i could although im not entirely sure what that is. hmm.. i think i mainly just wanted to portray mental illness in relationships in a subtle way that isn't dramatic like u usually see 
> 
> anyways, i wanted the ending to be vague but still realistically hopeful too so hope i succeeded in that even tho it feels a little weak. but nevertheless thank u for reading bbs!!


End file.
